J'ai cru en notre amour
by Calleigh-Eric-Fiction
Summary: Calleigh se fait enlever et Eric la retrouve


**J'ai cru en notre amour …**

**Mise en situation**

_Calleigh habitait avec Eric. Ce soir-là, elle avait fini son travail et rentra donc seule chez elle. Eric lui dit qu'il en aurait probablement pour une partie de la nuit, elle ne devait pas l'attendre…_

**Chapter 1**

Quand Eric rentra chez lui, il était deux heures du matin. Il descendit de sa voiture et chercha les clés de l'appartement pour ne pas faire de bruit dans le couloir. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Calleigh. Puis, il monta les escaliers. Il était fatigué et même exténué. Cette enquête lui avait vraiment coupé l'appétit et il se dit qu'il irait directement dormir. Mais quand il arriva, la porte était grande ouverte. Il pouvait voir l'intérieur qui avait été saccagé, comme pour un cambriolage. Mais, la seule différence fut qu'il n'y avait rien à voler ! Il dégaina son arme et rentra :

Police de Miami, il y a quelqu'un ? Calleigh ? Cal ?, dit-il en s'inquiétant.

Il fouilla l'appartement mais Calleigh n'était nulle part. Il décida d'appeler Horatio, complètement paniqué.

Caine, dit une voix endormie.

Horatio, c'est Eric

Que me veux-tu à deux heures du matin, dit-il un peu fâché.

Je suis rentré à l'appartement, il est saccagé et … Calleigh a disparu.

Quoi ?, répondit Horatio bien mieux éveillé.

Calleigh s'est fait enlever.

Ok Eric, ne touche à rien. J'arrive avec l'équipe.

Eric s'assit sur son lit. L'amour de sa vie avait disparu. Elle était peut-être en danger, à cette heure !

Calleigh se réveilla. Elle était assise, menottée à un radiateur cassé. Il faisait froid. Elle devait être dans une cave. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mal à la tête ! Elle se souvint : un homme était arrivé chez elle, quelques heures plus tôt. Il l'avait frappé à la tête. Puis, elle ne se souvenait plus, elle devait avoir perdu connaissance …

L'enquête n'avançait pas. Cela faisait vingt-quatre heure que Calleigh avait disparu. Rien de nouveau. Puis Natalia arriva vers Horatio :

Horatio !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Oui, Mademoiselle Boa Vista ?

On a une empreinte, ni celle d'Éric, ni celle de Calleigh. Elle appartient à Troy Billings.

Il a été condamné à dix ans ferme pour enlèvement, cambriolage et meurtre, énuméra Ryan.

Rien pour rassurer Eric ! Jesse sembla le remarquer.

Ne t'inquiète pas… On va la retrouver …

Si possible en vie, dit Eric en s'en allant.

Eric allait mal. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à son amour, il ne s'en remettrait jamais !

**Chapter 2**

Calleigh reprit peu à peu connaissance. Elle se sentait mal… Elle avait toujours cette énorme migraine et elle se dit qu'elle avait surement une côte cassée vu le mal de ventre qu'elle avait. Ses agresseurs lui avaient donnés des coups de pieds à cet endroit. Ils venaient souvent lui soutirer des informations sur son père et sur l'enquête en cours, mais Calleigh, en tant que bon flic, ne révélait rien. Alors, ils la tapaient, elle était blessée au visage, elle avait senti le sang couler… Puis, elle avait perdu connaissance. Elle avait froid, faim et soif. Elle n'avait rien bu depuis presque deux jours … !

Bien, monsieur Wolfe, rechercher les adresses connues de monsieur Troy Billings, demanda Horatio.

Alors, il a une maison sur South-Beach, dit-il après avoir fait une recherche.

Mais ce quartier a entièrement été détruit par le tsunami !, déclara Jesse.

Il a également hérité d'une maison à la Spinnin Avenue, enfin, d'une maisonnette appartenant à ses grands-parents, répondit Ryan.

Bien, avec Eric, allez voir là-bas et ramener moi ce Troy, ordonna Horatio aux deux jeunes experts.

Calleigh ne sentait plus son corps. Les douleurs, avait disparu. Elle planait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir. Elle se forçait à rester éveillée, pour Eric. Elle savait qu'il allait la retrouver, que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Mais elle était fatiguée, elle en avait assez de se battre, alors, elle sombra dans un sommeil duquel elle ne sortirait probablement jamais …

**Chapter 3**

Eric sentait qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien, en réalité il priait pour… Il savait que ce certain Troy passerait un mauvais quart d'heure et qu'il lui dirait ou était l'amour de sa vie…

Police de Miami, ouvrez SVP !, cria Ryan.

On enfonce, dit Eric en donnant un grand coup de pied dans la porte.

Jesse, prends l'étage. Je m'occupe du rez-de-chaussée et toi, Eric, va voir à la cave, dit Ryan. Tout le monde s'exécuta, ils n'avaient pas envie de discuter. Ils voulaient juste retrouver Calleigh…

Eric trouva la cave. La porte était fermée par un cadenas, il n'hésita pas à la défoncer… Il faisait affreusement froid, et noir, dans cette cave. Et puis là, son cœur fit un bon… Une chevelure blonde, qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Elle était là, l'amour de sa vie. Recouverte à moitié par 5 matelas, elle était inconsciente. Il essaya de les soulever, mais malgré sa force, il n'y parvint pas… A vrai dire, il n'avait pas dormi depuis l'enlèvement, depuis près de 80 heures … Il appela donc à l'aide :

Ryan, Jesse, elle est ici, venez m'aider !, hurla Eric.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent. Jesse l'aida à soulever les matelas pendant que Ryan appelait une ambulance. Eric prit Calleigh dans ses bras et voulu sortir d'ici, mais elle était glaciale. Cela se comprenait vu les quelques dix degrés de la cave. Ils sortirent dehors. Calleigh était inconsciente mais vivait. Tous trois s'inquiétaient pour elle. Elle avait été rouée de coups et était toute bleue ! Sans doute de froid, ou bien des blessures… L'ambulance arriva et embarqua Calleigh. Eric monta avec elle. Fort heureusement, Alexx était le médecin à bord de l'ambulance et il savait son amour en sécurité avec elle…

Ryan et Jesse passèrent au QG pour prévenir l'équipe que Calleigh avait été retrouvée. Ils se rendirent tous à l'hôpital.

Alexx vint chercher Eric dans la salle d'attende :

Tu peux venir la voir, elle est dans sa chambre.

Tous deux prirent la route qui menait à celle-ci. Puis ils s'asseyaient auprès de Calleigh. Eric lui dit :

Oh Calleigh… Je t'aime bébé, bats toi ! Je t'en supplie, bats toi !, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Alexx pu remarquer à quel point il l'aimait mais elle devait le prévenir.

Eric, mon grand. Tu sais, Calleigh a de nombreuses blessures.

Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a exactement ?, demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle a une commotion cérébrale, un poignet et quatre côtes cassés et une entorse de la cheville gauche ajoutés à ses blessures au visage… Elle fait de l'hypoglycémie et de la déshydratation vu qu'elle n'a sans doute rien manger depuis quatre jours et rien bu. Elle est aussi en hypothermie…

Eric leva les yeux puis regarda Calleigh, sous respirateur, les yeux embués.

Mon grand, Calleigh est forte, et elle va se battre pour toi, mais il y a un risque de …

Eric la coupa.

Non !, hurla-t-il, elle va s'en sortir ! Je le sais ! Elle va s'en sortir.

Au fond de lui, Eric n'en était pas aussi sur. Il savait que ce serait peut-être ses derniers moments aux côtés de sa belle…

**Chapter 4**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Calleigh était dans le coma. Il n'y avait aucune amélioration et son état était critique. Elle avait fait un arrêt cardiaque mais les médecins avaient su la ramener. Eric resta auprès d'elle, tous les jours, et toutes les nuits. Il dormait peu mais voulait être présent, avec elle. Soudain, elle se réveilla.

Calleigh ! Cal, mon bébé ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !, dit Eric en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Salut !, dit-elle en souriant, moi aussi je t'aime !

J'ai eu peur, tu sais. Ne me laisses plus jamais, je t'en supplie !

Moi, non je n'ai pas eu peur.

Eric la regarda, un peu perplexe.

Je croyais en toi. Je savais que tu me retrouverais, et tu l'as fait !

Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter !

Eric,…

Elle l'attira contre lui, et l'embrassa, longuement…


End file.
